Typical Skaikru Inhibitions
by Nordyr
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go out for a swim. Turns out it's really hard to keep your selfcontrol when you're naked in the water with a goodlooking Commander.


Clarke took off her shirt. The sun beamed on her back and it made her feel even warmer than she had already been. Summer was upon the lands, and she and Lexa had taken off to a nearby lake to cool down and bathe in the refreshing water. She stood at the edge of the water, and could barely wait to get in and cool off. Clarke had interrogated Lexa and several other Trikru members thoroughly to make sure there was no dangerous creature lurking in the water like the one they had encountered on their first day on the ground. Octavia had stood by with flushing cheeks while Clarke had recited the event to Indra, ashamed of her lacking warrior skills when she was attacked by the creature and had to be saved by Jasper. Clarke found this rather amusing, and made sure to emphasize how helplessly Octavia had screamed out in fear while being dragged through the water by her leg. All joking aside though, it was an encounter she would rather not relive again.

"You've been working on your stomach," Lexa noted, looking to her side where Clarke stood. Her remark had been enough to let Clarke know she had noticed, which on itself was flattering enough, yet she felt inclined to add a compliment. "It looks nice."

Clarke blushed, making her break out in a nervous sweat that was indistinguishable from the sweatiness that was already there due to the warm weather and long walk to the lake.

"Thanks," Clarke mumbled. "I've been trying."

"Trying what, Clarke? To get in my pants?" Lexa asked in such a serious tone that Clarke had to look up to see her smirk.

 _Goddamn it Lexa_ , Clarke thought, trying to hide her smile. Since a while now the commander had been confidently, and _oh so subtly_ , making remarks like this whenever they were alone. Teasing, reminding Clarke that Lexa still wanted to be with her, but never pushing it any further. Clarke often chose to ignore it when it made her feel self-conscious, although she had to admit she enjoyed it. She realized Lexa must've been trying to make Clarke want her.

And it was working.

Clarke glanced over to where Lexa was standing. She was taking off her shirt, revealing only a binding around her chest and a stomach that Clarke wanted to run her tongue over. It was true she had been working on her own body to get in shape after seeing the warrior's muscles. She wanted to impress Lexa in the same way that Lexa's figure had impressed her. She had caught glimpses of it during training, when her tank top would get sweaty and stick to her skin, outlining every muscle of her lean body. But they were nothing compared to the view she got when they went swimming. The first time, she had stared at the commander's abs and arms and well, everything really, for so long that Lexa had chosen not to speak of it. Instead, she had smiled rather shyly at the way Clarke's pupils had dilated and tried to ignore the craving in her lower stomach.

Now, Clarke still had to force herself to not linger her gaze on the other girl's body. She cared for Lexa, and while trying not to rush into a relationship with her, this was not making it any easier.

Lexa took off her pants, revealing underwear that resembled short, tight fitting boxers. Then she carelessly took those off as well, accompanied by the binding on her chest, tossed them over to her other clothes, and walked naked into the water. Clarke had turned around, taking off her own pants as she heard the commander walk into the water. She took a few seconds folding up her clothes, just to give Lexa time to move into the water deep enough to cover most of herself.

Then Clarke walked into the water herself. She focused on the temperature of the water and the smooth rocks on the bottom of the lake and the way her toes felt when she wriggled them - anything to keep her attention off the naked commander who was contently submerging herself in the water a few feet from her.

"Will you ever get over that typical Skaikru inhibition, Clarke?" Lexa laughed, coming up after she had completely submerged herself in the water.

"Hm?" Clarke questioned, wondering what she meant. She moved deeper into the water until it reached slightly below her shoulders, just like it did to the commander.

"You keep your undergarments on when we go swimming. I could understand it the first time, as you were not used to going for a swim or a bath," Lexa recalled. She had said nothing of it, it was the sky girl's own choice to have to travel back in wet underwear. "But after many returns here, I assume you would understand it is rather normal to shed all clothing when going for a swim. Why do you hide yourself, Clarke?"

Clarke avoided Lexa's gaze. She no longer minded getting undressed in the girl's presence like she did before, but she still refrained from going completely naked for a swim.

"Clarke," Lexa said earnestly, tilting her head in an attempt to catch her eyes. "You know I would not judge you."

Clarke smiled. Lexa was being considerate, and she couldn't help but appreciate it. However, Lexa's reaction or her own self-consciousness was not what was keeping Clarke from taking off her last pieces of clothing.

"I know. It's not…that," Clarke said, still avoiding Lexa's eyes. She knew the moment she looked into them, she'd get lost in the feeling of adoration again. Especially with the way the sun would reflect in her eyes, and make her wet skin glister and show drops of water waiting to be-

"Then what is it?" Lexa asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern and confusion.

Clarke bit on the inside of her cheek, then finally raised her head to look at Lexa. The look in her eyes almost gave away everything and Lexa felt her heart speed up. Suddenly it felt like there was too much space in between them and Lexa moved a little closer to Clarke, as if trying to catch a better understanding of the look in her eyes.

Clarke's nostrils flared as she saw Lexa's green eyes studying hers and she felt an intense fluttering in her stomach and chest. The way Lexa's bare shoulders stood out above the water wasn't helping either. Her hair seemed even darker from being wet and only complimented the tan skin. Drops of water remained on the girl's face, neck and shoulders, and for some reason Clarke found it incredibly arousing to see the warrior's skin glistening like this. Without even knowing it Clarke moved forward, and stretched out her arms to reach for Lexa's sides, feeling the soft skin underneath her palms. She needed this, she wanted this so bad. She wanted Lexa's skin against her own, to feel her muscles press against her, to taste the skin on her neck. The faint smell of pines and smoke still lingered on Lexa's skin, the familiar scent Clarke had come to find comfort in. But right now, it was making her aroused with desire.

It was impossible for Lexa not to notice the way Clarke's pupils dilated, and she felt the familiar craving return in her lower stomach. She had always pushed it away, remembering Clarke's words of not being ready, but now she found it impossibly hard to do so as the sky girl had placed her hands on her sides and barely left any room between their two exposed bodies. She wanted to stop Clarke, to ask her if she was sure, to prove that she cared for Clarke beyond the physical aspect of her attraction. But God _,_ she wanted this so badly.

"It's not that I'm ashamed, Lexa," Clarke breathed. It was true; living with the Trigedakru, she had long since gotten over the shyness of her body. "It's just that I…" She paused. Her eyes were drawn back to the exposed skin in front of her. "I..." Clarke didn't finish that sentence, but instead leaned into Lexa's jaw line and hungrily kissed away the drops of water that had lingered there, moving down to her neck. Lexa's mouth dropped and she gasped. She moved her head back to allow Clarke better movement. There was a pleasant tingle in her hands as she tried to compose herself and reached for the side of Clarke's neck, pulling back slightly. She locked eyes with Clarke before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. Clarke relished in the soft feel of Lexa's lips brushing hers, realizing how much she had been craving to feel that again. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Lexa leaned her head sideways, and Clarke felt the brunette's tongue brush against her lower lip, carefully asking for entrance. Clarke let her and moaned softly into the other's mouth when the feeling of Lexa's tongue against hers made her stomach flutter and heat gather between her legs. Clarke wanted this to last forever, to keep this girl pressed against her, their mouths connected and the feeling of bliss coursing through her body. When Lexa pulled away to catch her breath, Clarke leaned her forehead against hers.

"I didn't want to be naked with you in the water," Clarke said with a slight smile, breathing heavily, "because I feared it would make me want to give in to my desires."

Lexa smiled, her heart warmed and the feeling of Clarke still lingering on her lips.

"It seems you did anyway," she grinned. Clarke laughed. The sound of it made Lexa want to kiss her again, lovingly and passionately at the same time. So she did, unable to hide her smile.

One of Clarke's hands moved behind Lexa's neck, the other around her waist. She pulled Lexa's body against her own and continued their kiss. Lexa relished in the feeling of her bare breasts pressed against Clarke's front. When Clarke's lower hand moved up and circled her neck as well, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's middle. She held the complete of Clarke's front against her own, and it felt amazing.

After a little while, the sky girl pulled back and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. She threw it off towards the shoreline and leaned back into Lexa, her breath catching in her throat at the direct touch of their bare skin. If Lexa's pupils could possible get more dilated, they just did. Her jaw dropped and she let out a shuddering breath. Clarke held her gaze. In this moment she felt more affection and love for the girl in front of her than she had ever felt before. It was just them, their bodies pressed against each other in the perfect temperature of the water.

When Lexa closed her eyes and sighed contently, Clarke felt the need for more. She wanted to show the affection she felt for the warrior who looked like the most vulnerable girl right now, to show her how much she meant to her. She wanted Lexa to _feel_ how much Clarke needed her.

She reached down and took off her underwear. It was clumsy, and she held onto Lexa's shoulder to avoid falling over in the water while pulling it off. She felt no care in the world for anything when it came off - who needed underwear anyway, especially if you were with Lexa. The grounder felt her heartbeat speed up when she realized what Clarke was doing. Suddenly she felt unsure, like it was all happening too fast. But when Clarke wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her close again, all the worries seemed to fall away. All she could feel was the smooth curves of the naked body against her. Blue eyes found green again and the feeling of love nestled inside their stomach. Clarke could feel Lexa's breath against her lips, heavy and unsteady, and she brushed her lips against the warrior's mouth once more.

Lexa gasped softly when she felt Clarke's hand against her stomach. It felt intimate, as if Clarke knew the hunger she was feeling. Her fingers brushed over the muscles and soft skin, eventually coming to a rest on the side of her hip. Lexa leaned forward, licking and nipping and softly sucking at the side of Clarke's neck. Clarke whimpered a soft moan and Lexa moved towards her shoulder and felt overwhelmed by the shivers of adoration. Clarke moved a hand to grasp the side of Lexa's neck, and moved her right leg over Lexa's hip, pulling her close and intertwining them. The bottom of their stomachs were touching now, but even more prominent, so were their groins. Lexa softly bit Clarke's skin to muffle the moan that was about to escape her at the feeling of this.

"Clarke," she said in a low and soft voice that send shivers down the sky girl's spine. She found her eyes and Clarke could see the spark of fire inside the commander's eyes now burning brightly with a primal hunger that she hid behind a cover of adoration. Clarke found the same hunger in herself and wanted to do nothing more but shove her tongue down Lexa's throat and feel the commander's fingers reach far inside her. Her fingernails dug into tan skin at the thought of this. Lexa noticed and she swallowed, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in her throat. She wanted to devour Clarke, to be inside her, to make her scream in pleasure and satisfy this urging sensation inside of her. But she would not do it here, not for their first time.

Lexa forced down the hungry desire inside of her with all the self-control she could muster. She lightly kissed the pulse point in Clarke's neck.

"Tonight."

It was a promise made quietly, but so determined that Clarke had no doubt the commander would follow up on it.


End file.
